


Snowflakes

by 29Snails



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is So Done, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being an Idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29Snails/pseuds/29Snails
Summary: Feel free to comment suggestions for future one shots.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031373
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Snowflakes

Prompt (made by me and @Snail_eyebrows):

Characters:  
Virgil, Roman, Remus

Setting: Outdoors

Additional things:  
Tree  
Snow in any form

TW: cursing, minor injuries

Virgil sat, perched in a tree, observing the world. A flurry of snowflakes fell delicately around him, lightly coating everything in sight. We watched the nearby town with great interest. A group of children ran frantically around the playground screaming with excitement, this being the first snow they’ve had this year. People waiting for the bus shivered with annoyance at this cold, wintry weather. He saw something else, just out of sight, and tried to shift on his branch to get a better view when he heard a noise, a terrible noise that filled him with dread.

Crack! The branch he was on snapped as he fell, tumbling to the ground much less gracefully than the surrounding snowflakes.

“Woah! Are you okay, dude?” he heard someone yell.

Someone else quickly responded, “Of course he isn’t okay, he just fell out of a tree you dumbass!”

“Aren’t you supposed to ask or something?”

“He isn’t choking you idiot, he's bleeding! Do something Remus!”

And that’s the last thing Virgil heard before he passed out. He woke up in someone’s arms, very confused. He heard the same two voices continue to argue.

“So, why aren’t we bringing him to the hospital, again?”

The one who’s name he assumed was Remus responded, “He didn’t consent to going bankrupt from medical debt. Maybe he doesn’t have insurance! Plus, he seems fine. You’re fine, right emo?”

Virgil just groaned in response, sitting up a little and looking around. The three were in an abandoned parking lot, the snow growing thicker by the second. There was a sloppy but secure bandage wrapped around his leg. “So, wait, what happened?”

“Oh, he's awake! Finally! I thought he was dead,” said one of the people. He wore a red sweater paired with some white jeans, which is all Virgil could really process about him at the moment.

“All thanks to me and my medical genius!”

Virgil spoke up, “So, who are you guys?”

The man in red spoke first, “My name is Roman, and yours?”

“And I’m Remus!” the other shouted impatiently.

Virgil chuckled, “Virgil.” He moved closer to Remus, the one who was holding him, trying to escape the cold.

“Oh!” Remus said, still speaking very loudly, “You cold? We can sit in my truck or something if you want.”

Virgil nodded, carefully standing up. However, he was quickly picked up by Roman who began to speak with a tone that made it almost sound like he was singing, “Wouldn’t want to put any extra stress on your leg!” Virgil, not expecting to be suddenly picked up, turned bright red. Neither of the other two boys seemed to notice.

“Hey, give him back!” Remus yelled, hopping up and grabbing at Virgil.

“Nope, he’s mine now!” Roman set Virgil in the back seat of Remus’ truck, and Remus quickly pushed Roman out of the way so he could sit with Virgil. Roman sighed, starting up the truck.

Now, the last thing Virgil expected was to have a dog in his lap, but that’s exactly what happened. A small black puppy curled up against him and drifted off to sleep.

“Wha- who’s dog is this? I love it.” he asked, gently petting it with a smile on his face.

“Mine!” Remus said pridefully, “his name is ‘fucking bitch’ but we just call him Facebook.” He smiled innocently.

Virgil laughed and nodded, leaning against Remus. Roman made a noise of jealousy. “Oh, shut up Roman, you have a boyfriend!”

“I know I do, Remus, but he’s in California and cheating on me so it doesn’t count!”

Virgil groaned. “I don’t wanna hear about your drama, I’m tired, be quiet.”

Roman went to protest, but was cut off by Remus who aggressively shushed him before saying, “Let the man sleep, bro!”

Virgil closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, still leaning on Remus.

(643 words)


End file.
